Goodbye My Friend
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: The girls have a bit of girl time. Caduceus tie in story.


The sun was dipping into the horizon, the skies slowly beginning to darken as the day dimmed. Diana sat on the roof of the base. A small bouquet of flowers was in her arms. She wanted some time alone by herself to ponder for a moment. It was funny how a few minutes could be like hours, but that was the thing about beautiful moments. They took your breath away, showing you the wonders of the world and make you realize the world wasn't as horrible as you thought.

Pounding footsteps sounded from behind her. Turning from the towering shadow, she learned it was Arcee.

"Hi, Diana."

A smile was on her face. "Arcee, hey…! Come sit, want to see the sunset with me?"

The azure robot kneeled beside her. It had been an eventful month, what with Unicron almost awakening, just about destroying the whole world and Optimus becoming a Decepticon. During that time, Megatron just about killed Raf.

"Whatcha got there in your hands?"

"Oh, these?" she looked at the bouquet. "These are called flowers. They're one of the organic things that grow on Earth. These are called carnations. There are all sorts of different flowers; sunflowers, roses, daffodils… They're all very pretty, I'd think you'd like them."

A soft smile was on the robot's face. "They are pretty…"

She'd love to tell the Bots about human or Earth things. It was Diana's own personal sci-fi show, and she couldn't tell anyone about their existence. Not that she didn't mind, sometimes it was better that she, her cousin and his friends knew. It was like their personal hideaway. It was something that made Diana worry less for Rafael's safety.

"We humans use flowers for special occasions; dates, weddings, graduations…"

"You have a special occasion today?"

Diana's insides got a little bit heavy. "Today's the anniversary of my friend, Lily's death..."

After what seemed like forever, Arcee broke the silence. "I'm... so sorry. On the battlefield, I've lost friends of my own, two of them, actually, so… I know how hard it is."

"Oh, Arcee…" Diana couldn't believe it. "Two of your friends? I'm sorry myself… When cancer took Lily, we were just about to start fifth grade. I never thought I could get through that school year without her."

"I was too busy, what with Unicron almost waking up and Optimus being gone to talk to you, but about Raf…" Arcee began. "I'm sorry there wasn't anything we could have done to prevent him from Megatron harming him."

Diana closed her eyes. The day was still clear to her. Getting that phone call from Jack. Holding her limp, pale cousin from the medical bed. Praying under her breath that he would be alive as Ratchet conducted the Energon therapy.

"There was nothing either of us could have done," she opened her eyes. It took a while, but she learned to accept that fact. "And if I ever see Megatron again, I'll bring that monster down, limb from limb. I'll do whatever it takes."

She'd make Megatron pay for what he almost did to her cousin.

"Just… make sure you'll be careful," said Arcee. "Being taken by the Decepticons isn't the safest thing. And about Raf, I promise you Diana. Team Prime and I will do everything in our power to protect him."

A tear drop rolled down her face. She reached a hand to clean it off. "Thank you… You are amazing, Arcee. Even though you're Jack's partner, I have to say, I really do admire you."

"Thanks, and I respect you as well," said the robot. "To deal with Ratchet is a strength in itself, and besides Optimus, you really have got to him."

The women chuckled. Even though Diana was a part time Autokid, as she spent more time at base, the more and more she got closer with Ratchet. It was their knowledge of medicine and Diana's goal to become a doctor that made their friendship grow.

"I'm glad we have another girl besides me and Miko on Team Prime," the blue Autobot smiled. "And if there's anything that you'd like to talk about, I'm all ears. We girls have to stick together."

A smile was on her face. The boys may have outnumbered the girls, but with Miko's energy, Arcee's wit and Diana now on the team, they'd be unbeatable.

"I'm glad to have met you, too…"


End file.
